


Green Light District

by TheWritingStar



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Butchercup, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pole Dancing, Stripper AU, boomer x bubbles, boomubbles if you squint, butch and buttercup are crazy about each other, buttercup x butch, greens - Freeform, idk how to tag, male performers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: Buttercup didn't know what she was doing in a club, but after the show starts, shes happy to be there.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Kudos: 23





	Green Light District

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a crack fic to fill our love for the greens

She didn’t know how she ended up being thrown into the car and practically kidnapped into being here. She loved to go clubbing and concerts that made her heart race as sweat dripped from her forehead and a cocktail in her hand, but this? this was out of her comfort zone for sure. 

“Why didn’t we just got to Princess’s bar?” Buttercup complained as she adjusted the fishnet leggings underneath her short black dress. “Anything would be better than a fucking strip club.”

“Relax BC.” Robin giggled. “Just let loose and enjoy the show.” 

Yeah ok. The managed to make it to the club, even with Bubbles terrible driving and she thought about reaching into her bag and calling the leader powerpuff to come and save her. If Blossom knew where they were, she would be killed on sight. 

Even though she was 22, she still felt odd walking into the highly adult bar where the strippers wore little to nothing and she expected high heels and glitter. 

“Male strippers?” She coughed out as they found a small table near the stage. 

Bubbles brought over three drinks. Her hair bouncing in wavy pigtails and a fluffy jacket that revealed a tube top and short shorts underneath. She gladly took the drink in hand and began to drink it quickly. If she was gonna be dragged out here then she should at least ring up her blue eyed sisters bill. 

“Ahhh the new wave of dancers are coming on!” Bubbles cheered and Buttercup only rolled her eyes. Why was she here again? 

The small stage had a bunch of lights shining on it as poles from secret plots in the stage began to rise up. Robin and Bubbles jumped on their feet as well as every other girl in the club and ran to the stage with a bunch of money, at least they are getting paid. 

She finished her drink and didn’t feel anything. The first few guys came out in ‘sexy’ outfits but none of them caught her interest. Of course Bubbles was in front of a blonde boy, typical. Oh but what would her boyfriend think? Boomer no doubt would be upset if he knew his little angel was having a ball without him. 

She narrowed her eyes at them. He was spending a little bit too much time in front of Bubbles and her eyes widened. “Boomer?” She nearly choked as she realized that her sisters boyfriend was on stage wearing nothing but sparkly blue shorts and a matching bow tie. 

It was a little funny seeing him collect money from other girls while she stared at him with utter adoration. Bubbles and Robin had never brought her here before, so why now? And if Boomer was here. She caught sight of other guys. One dressed in yellow, another in orange and purple and a ginger in fire red. 

Robin came back to the table for more money and a sip of her drink. “Enjoying the show?” She winked. 

“What the hell are Brick and Boomer doing here?” She was watching as Brick lowered his hat to some girls and it quickly became filled with dollar bills. 

“Oh just you wait.” And Robin left the table to go run up to the guy in purple. 

She took her phone out a snapped a pic of Brick to use as blackmail, she thought about getting one for Boomer too but he looked like he was enjoying himself, he’d always been an attention whore.

Soon the lights lowered and the song changed. The announcer said something but she was getting another drink from the waitress that she paid no attention to what was being said. Her eyes went back to the stage and she felt the cherry slide down her throat slowly. 

He stood on stage, cocky and proud as can be as he grabbed the pole. He saw those striking eyes the minute he stepped out. A black outfit with bright green eyes staring at him, only him. 

He smirked at her and watched her face turn red as she sipped on her drink more, eyes never parting. He watched as those eyes traveled down, of course she was focused on his exposed chest, all he had on was the skimpy outfit of a dark green bow tie and shorts and matching shoes. 

He hooked his leg around the pole as he lowered himself to collect all the money, Boomer was right, weird, this was a good gig. It started out as a joke but then when Boomer said Bubbles actually liked it, he knew he had to get his own girlfriend here to see his show. 

She watched him dip and turn on stage. It was memorizing as he took the stage by storm, all the other dancers had been long forgotten as she leaned on her elbow and her eyes narrowed dangerous. 

This kind of stuff had never been her thing before, no she wouldn’t think that seeing her man in shorts that looked like they belonged to Bubbles, twirling on a pole with sweat glistening on those finely toned abs would be such a turn on. Oh when he got off was she going to have her way with him. 

He shot her a wink every so often to make sure her eyes never left his. A warm feeling pooled in her stomach as he jumped off the stage and walked through the audience. 

More money was thrown at him and she knew it was boosting his ego way too much. The music was blasting but all she could hear was her breathing stopping as he leaned against her table and took her glass out of her hand and drank the rest. 

“Hey babe.” He winked and she had to stop herself from jumping on him right then and there. “Enjoying the show.” He gestured to himself and she allowed her eyes to run its course all the way down his body. 

“Would of been better if it was just for me but I’ll let it slide.” She looked around and saw that no one was paying attention to them. She pulled him by the bow tie closer and let her lips brush his. She heard that growl come from his throat making her squirm in her seat. “When are you off or do I have to pay for a private showing?” 

He leaned into her lips and kissed her eagerly. She could smell his cologne that was made up of pine and a smoky scent, note to self: do not let him change it. His hands pressed into the meat of her thighs and his fingers trailed down them, slightly ripping some threads loose. oops. 

“I get off after this next performance.” He kissed her earlobe. “Do you like my outfit?” He hummed in her ear and she trailed a finger down his chest. 

“I’d prefer it off.” She grinned and he jolted forward a bit as her hand came down on his ass. “Wanna rip it off with my teeth.” God he loved when she talked dirty. 

He bit his lips as she kissed her neck and she was thankful it was dark in here. “You’re gonna be the death of me and at this rate your ass is lucky if we make it to the car.” 

She face had to be bright red by now. She pulled him in for one last kiss before pushing him away and forcing him to go back to work. Every time he turned towards her, she wore that deadly look. The one that undresses you right before their very eyes and suddenly he felt really hot as the pole nearly burned his skin as she watched him. 

She waited, time passing slowly as the song finally ended. She found Bubbles and Robin at the mini dance floor and thanked them for this night. They both giggled as she found her way into the back rooms and she was grabbed and pulled into a dressing room as the door shut tight. 

Her body was hoisted up by a pair of strong arms and her back hit the door with a striking pleasure. 

“You look so hot right now babe.” he growled as he kissed her collarbone and her fingers winded up in his hair and pulling slightly. 

“Just fucking kiss me.” She demanded and his lips captured hers and she could feel his heartbeat pounding again her chest. One of her hands left his dark hair and gripped at his neck, making him choke slightly as she ripped off the bow tie and sent it hurling into the room. 

They pulled apart for air and he looked up at her. He grinned wickedly as her dark maroon lipstick was now smeared on the corners of her mouth. “Hey baby?” He smirked. She heard the click of the lock on the door. “These walls are sound proof.” 

She was panting now as she was tossed on the small couch and he loomed over her. They kiss again with a dark passion, biting and sucking at each others lips trying to dominate the other, they were the toughest after all. He found himself on his back as she sat on his stomach, hands splayed over his pecks and he reached up and pulled at the metal loop attached to her choker. 

“I’m keeping my promise.” She snapped his waist band with her finger and his eyes darkened. 

“Make me scream Buttercup.” he growled. 

They did not make it to the car after all.


End file.
